


Fallen

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex closes the door on the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the _Death of Superman_ comic book arc. Post-Doomsday, but pre-resurrection.

Of all the things Lex had ever considered doing, or not doing, happening or not having happen to him, the tableau in front of him had not once entered--

Actually, that was a lie. 

He had thought about it. 

He'd thought about it. Fantasized about it. Imagined it, down to every detail, the stripe of sunset-lit clouds that cut across the darkening sky, the flicker of fire on the horizon as the house burnt to the damnable Scottish foundations. 

He'd even imagined the smell of gasoline as he splashed it across the empty bookshelves in the library, the feel of the magnesium phosphate strips as he laid them carefully around his deserted study. Imagined the euphoria that he'd felt as he'd dropped the first match on the welcome mat of the mansion's front door.

Everything that he wanted to take with him had already been packed up and moved to Metropolis under the guise of cleaning up Lex Luthor I's estate. Except for the bundle of things in the crate at his feet. The huge crate was stenciled with the "Kent Organic Produce" logo on it, and it was filled with all the things he hadn't wanted at the time, but now, couldn't bear to think of burnt.

Photos, videotapes, mementos and keepsakes of all varieties. An empty blue bottle, a scuffed and worn out pool cue, a cracked cue ball. A model car, a faded and worn blue and white flannel shirt, mostly tattered now. Cards and letters, a ring of keys to an apartment, a car, a mailbox and a bank safety deposit box. A pair of ugly black horn rim glasses, a pair of silver and chrome sunglasses. 

The little things. 

The thing on top, though, Lex studied for a long time, even as the flicker of fire grew fainter as he supposed someone had put the fire out. It had been the very last thing that Lex had tossed into the crate, because up until the time he'd set the match on the phosphate strips, he'd been wearing it. 

A black armband that had fit snugly across his left bicep. It had only a single adornment on it; a pentagonal shield dripping blood, an S tucked snugly in the middle of the pentagon. 

Underneath the armband was a small black and silver funerary card. 

_Join Lex Luthor II in mourning the passing of the world's most beloved superhero, Superman_

The End


End file.
